A Day In The Life Of A Bunny Cop
Many have wondered what it´s like in my everyday life at the ZPD It´s a simple yet worthwhile life that I lead with my partner and boyfriend With you by my side, my dear Nick, no challenge or work feels too big for me Both in the force and in our personal lives, we´re simply inseparable We both live cozily in our simple little apartment in Grand Pangolin Arms Always getting to the force together every day when duty calls I have to wake up early, sometimes even at four o`clock in the morning That´s why I don´t stay up that late often in the evening Being a morning person, it´s not that hard for me to get prepared I´m always ready for whatever awaits for me and my beloved After a breakfast and shower, we head to the headquarters Which is where we get our stuff and start patrolling the streets When Bogo sends us on more dangerous missions, it gets more exciting Nick and I are not afraid to head to danger while crimefighting Our daily duty in the force lasts for so many hours There are times when either of us also has to do night shifts No work is too dangerous or hard for either us us, that´s for sure We´ll do anything to make the city a better place Around twelve o´clock, it´s time for our lunch break Sometimes we even share it with our friend Clawhauser and have a little talk I´m happy to see that you´ve made so many friends in the force They can see how the ZPD´s first fox was a worthy addition, I´m sure Through most of my missions, I spend them with you Just like in our love life, we´ll always be loyal to each other and true There are times we have to do office work too, which can be a little boring Well thank goodness I don´t ever have to do parking duty again Before you became my partner, cop duty has never felt this good To serve justice as a part of a predator and prey duo, I´m honored Later in the evening, our shifts are over and we can go home After such hard work, free time with you sure feels worthwhile Eating supper with you, taking a bath and watching the television But nothing feels more relaxing than enjoying your affection When I sit with you on the couch, it feels like my worries fade away Being able to make a difference in this world with you makes me happy I especially look forward to weekends, when we have plenty of free time together I like visiting my home farm or going shopping with you, but nothing beats a romantic dinner And every night, I sleep cozily in the warm arms of my darling tod You´ll get all my care and support every time you need I may be a dreamer, but I´m still more than content to have a life like this Every case we solve only brings us closer as our bond just tightens We keep the city safe, there´s no messing with us Officers Hopps and Wilde, together through thick and thin as partners and lovers Even though we´re only dating, you do feel like a husband to me already For you, I can always be your adorable honey bunny I`ll keep on facing the world, bringing peace, love and hope That´s what it´s like, a day in the life of a bunny cop. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Judy´s job in the ZPD